


Been too long - a Sterek fic

by Cas_pie_l



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: And angsty, Derek calls him by his real name, How I imagine they met again, Hugs, I'm so happy Derek is back, It's bad, Kinda Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Maybe more than slight, Mentioned Scott McCall, Morning Cuddles, My first fic here whoa, Season 6B, Stiles cries, Stydia whats Stydia, but still read it, i guess, it's really cute, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform, ok, please, slight angst, soft Sterek is my kink, sterek, they're adorable how can people not ship this?, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_pie_l/pseuds/Cas_pie_l
Summary: Stiles mutters something under his breath as he tries to make the Jeep start, the wind making the forest rustle, sending shivers down his spine. He never liked that forest, well, at least not before he met Derek Hale. The thought of his friend made his stomach ache. Maybe it was because he didn't eat in the last 2 days, or maybe the reminder of the Beta relived some memories he didn't quite wanted back, morning cuddles, late night dates, who were and still are a secret. He understood he had to go. He understood he wanted to get as far away as he could from this city. But he never really forgave him. He tried to jump-start the car again. Nothing. He groans in frustration as he closes the hood of the car. He rests his elbows on the hood and puts his face in his hand, rubbing his temples. The forest rustles again, but he ignores it this time."Need some help?" a husky voice asks.Stiles jumps startled, digging his nails into the hood of the car. He looks up at the figure. Black messy hair and beard, green darting eyes and a cocky smile, that same smile he used to give Stiles every morning. Stiles needs a second to realize who just came to help him.





	Been too long - a Sterek fic

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw the trailer 3 hours after it came out and I just...God, that hurt. I love Derek so much and I'm glad he's back, he's really the motive I started watching Teen Wolf in the first place.  
> So here you go, a Sterek fanfic of their meeting.  
> Enjoy, and please, If there are any mistakes, let me know. I would really love to hear what you have to say too!
> 
> Song: Alex & Sierra - Little do you know

Stiles mutters something under his breath as he tries to make the Jeep start, the wind making the forest rustle, sending shivers down his spine. He never liked that forest, well, at least not before he met Derek Hale. The thought of his friend made his stomach ache. Maybe it was because he didn't eat in the last 2 days, or maybe the reminder of the Beta relived some memories he didn't quite wanted back, morning cuddles, late night dates, who were and still are a secret. He understood he had to go. He understood he wanted to get as far away as he could from this city. But he never really forgave him. He tries to jump-start the car again. Nothing. He groans in frustration as he closes the hood of the car. He rests his elbows on the hood and puts his face in his hand, rubbing his temples. The forest rustles again, but he ignores it this time.

"Need some help?" a husky voice asks.

Stiles jumps startled, digging his nails into the hood of the car. He looks up at the figure. Black messy hair and beard, green darting eyes and a cocky smile, that same smile he used to give Stiles every morning. Stiles needs a second to realize who just came to help him. He holds the flash to the man's face, trying desperately to see If his hallucinations are back. The man closes his eyes and puts his arms up in defense making a sound almost like a growl.

"Sensitive eyes, Stiles! Remember?" he says adding a laugh at the final word.

God, how much did Stiles miss this laugh. The laugh he rarely heard when he was around other people but that he always heard when they were alone. Stiles slowly let the flashlight down on the hood, as he kept staring at the werewolf. Derek smiles and lets out a huffed laugh, his shoulders slowly rising and then falling into their previous place. He takes a step forward, putting his right hand on the car. Stiles' breath stops as Derek takes another step.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Stiles shouts at him, making Derek jump slightly.

"I was always here! But you never bothered to come here or..or...or even call me! We thought you died! **I** thought you died! Do you even **know** how that feels?!"

Derek silently listened, his eyes looking at the ground like his shoes became the most interesting thing in the world. He put his hands behind his back slowly jumping from one foot to another.

"I thought you died..." Stiles whispers this time.

The flashlight was still on, which only made Stiles' tears even more visible for Derek. 

Derek closed the space between them fast, taking Stiles in his arms. Stiles immediately buried his fist into the face of Derek's shirt and put his head on his chest. Derek had one hand into Stiles' hair, slowly stroking it, and the other on his back, trying to comfort Stiles as much as he could. Stiles' whole body trembled as a result from not wanting to cry. He didn't want to look even weaker in front of Derek. It was enough he cried himself to sleep the night Derek left. His father came to check in on him and he desperately tried to stop crying and look like he was asleep. He still got a lot of questions the next day. 

He finally let it out, holding Derek even closer If that was possible. He sobbed and hid his face in the crook of his neck. Stiles moved his right arm around Derek's neck and the other he let on his chest.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry Stiles." Derek whispered "I had to go, I had to take care of Cora. I'm really sorry. "

"You idiot" Stiles muttered, his voice rough from the crying "You don't have anything to apologize for."

Stiles' sobs calmed down. He breathed in the smell of the werewolf, the smell of his werewolf.

"I understand how it feels to want to protect your family, y'know.." the younger male sighed. "I should be the one who apologizes.. I didn't mean to scream at you. 'M sorry."

"I would be angry, too.." Derek admitted. "But I'm here now, ok? I promise I'm not going anywhere anymore."

Stiles looked up. He put his arms around the older male's neck and nodded. Derek put his arms around Stiles' waist and sighed. They rested their foreheads together. Stiles closed his eyes, his cheeks turning a pinkish color. Derek closed the gap between their faces and their lips met. It wasn't anything rushed, or hungry, or lustful. It was just a little peck, assuring Stiles that he was there and that he was real and that he was loved. They parted and Stiles pulled Derek into another hug, not wanting to let go just yet.

"That night.." Stiles started, surprising Derek "..I cried myself to sleep. I thought I could face it alone, but I couldn't. And when you didn't give any sign for a long time, they gave up on you. But I knew you wouldn't die that easily, you Hales have that problem."

They both laughed at that.

Stiles' voice started cracking again. "And I..I never had the courage to tell anyone. Not even Scott."

Derek hushed him. "You don't have to tell anyone If that makes you feel comfortable, okay?" 

"Oh, Mieczyslaw.." Derek said laughing. 

Stiles looked up surprised. No one really called him that. A lot of people didn't even knew his real name. The fact that Derek remembered made his heart spin from happiness.

"You remembered.."

"Of course I did. You told me that morning, how could I forget?"

Stiles got a faint image of what happened.

\--------------

Morning light was coming from the opened window of Stiles' room. Derek was laying back on the bed with Stiles' head on his chest. One arm was around Stiles' shoulders, playing with his hair, and the other one was on his own stomach, fingers intertwined with Stiles'. The younger male was still sound asleep. Derek's eyes were on Stiles' walls. Posters and notes were scattered all over them, some notes not making sense to anyone else but to Stiles. Stiles shifted slowly, making the werewolf take his attention from the posters and put it on him. His eyes slowly opened , brown ones meeting green.

"Morning"

"Good morning, Stiles"

Stiles reached and kissed Derek, then trailed kisses down his cheek and on his chest. He put his head back down sighing.

"Stiles?"

No answer.

Silence over took them. Stiles finally broke it.

"It'sMieczyslawifyoustillwannaknow." He said in a breath.

Derek laughed "It's what?"

Stiles took in a deep breath "It's Mieczyslaw. My- My name, I mean."

Derek didn't say anything. After a minute he said "How do you even spell that?"

Stiles raised his head and hit Derek in his arm "You jerk!" Derek was already laughing.

There was no venom behind that. Behind none of it.

"I hate you!' Stiles said still laughing.

"You don't mean that." Derek said, faking hurt.

"I do." Stiles got up to the side of the bed, crossed his arms and made the biggest pout he could do.

"Oh, come on." Derek put his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"No."

"Pleeease?"

Stiles was already cracking up "N-No"

"You know, that name is pretty hot. I'm definitely calling you that when we-"

"Whoa, whoa, easy Tiger." Stiles said, laughing "You're a jerk, I hope you know that."

"I love you, too."

They both continued laughing

\--------------

The younger one laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember now."

Derek smiled. "Good. Now let's see what we can do about this car."

 

 

 

 


End file.
